My Sweet Assassin
by medivalmarano
Summary: What happens when Ally Dawson is a violent, deadly assassin and Austin Moon is prince of a kingdom ruled by a selfish tyrant? A little something called chaos. Contains Auslly. Austin & Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi mateys! whoa i'm a pirate now? okay anyway hiiiii. I'm new to this so it may totally suck. but okay.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything except the story and the names of the kingdoms or my own characters.**

**This is partially inspired by the book Throne of Glass. GO READ IT IF YOU LIKE GIRL ASSASSINS and the book Graceling too :D**

**Oh and I can't update unless I know what to write so I'll submit my chapters little by little yey.**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson's eyes flashed in the darkness as she reached for her knife.<p>

"Excuse me. What exactly do you think you're doing? It's not polite to murder someone when they're trying to catch some sleep." A smooth male voice sounded behind her. The assassin tightened her grip on the handle of the long blade. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" Ally smiled, using the voice to find her target, she swept his legs from under him and quickly brought a torch up to her victim's face. She cursed under her breath at how beautiful he was and how much of a shame it would be to kill him. Her chocolatey eyes met with his. "Holy, you're gorgeous." the boy breathed.

She laughed, a strange awkward noise. "That isn't normally what my targets say when I'm about to impale them."

"Well, I'm not 'normally'. I'm the crown prince of Adelayla." He said with an arrogant smirk. "Austin Moon."

"I know who you are. I'm Ally Dawson, teenage assassin."

He chuckles, a sound much more pleasant than her own witchy giggle. "That sounds like the name of a book. Ally Dawson, teenage assassin."

"I like you, Austin Moon. I almost feel bad about what I'm about to do. But then almost is never enough." With that Ally raised her blade to slit his throat.

Suddenly his fist rose up and connected with her skull. He had knocked her out. "Sorry sweetheart." he murmured before he slung her body over his shoulder and walked back into his room.

* * *

><p>She woke the next day to a cheery voice humming a catchy tune.<p>

"What? Where am I?" Ally looked around the room confused

"You, my sweet assassin, are in my chambers." Austin replied before sitting down on the bed next to her. "Would you prefer waffles of pancakes? I, myself enjoy the latter more than the former, but then again not everyone has taste."

"Why the hell are you talking like a stiff minister of some random department that no one would ever give a shit about?"

"Sorry. Habit." Austin answered.

"Its okay. But will you please tell me why in freaking hell I'm here and you better tell me fast, because I'm not a patient person."

"Okay, so you were about to chop my head off but then I knocked you out right before you got the chance to kill me and when I brought you here I drugged you and then you woke up just now and now we're talking about how you got here."

"Great. Greaty, great, great. Ugh I'm going to be late! Do you know how much money this cost me?! I could've gotten 19 thousand gold pieces for your head on my sword."

"Well. I'm sorry I couldn't die." Austin snapped. Ally glared at him, obviously not a fan of his sass. "But I have a proposition for you. I wrote this contract down while you were unconscious last night." He grabbed a piece of parchment from his cluttered, messy desk. "Here. Its a contract saying that I can hire you as my assassin. But it isn't a one time job. You will work for me, and kill for me for 3 years. During that time you can live in my palace, and when your 3 years are over you will have enough money to never have to work again. But, you have to agree to any job I propose. No turning things down. However if you find information that proves the victim innocent you can bring me the evidence. If I agree with you, the victim is spared. Sometimes this will be possible, other times I will tell you to kill just because I'm in the mood for it."

Ally pondered it for a second. Then her hand shot out, fast as a snake and... grabbed a pen and scrawled her signature on the paper. "It's a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aye my pirates! I'm back! By the way I finished the last chapter so you can finish reading it. I didn't add much though, that was just the introduction. This chapter will hopefully be longer. :D**

* * *

><p>"A letter for you, Miss Dawson." Chripper, a maid said as she handed the fancily decorated envelope to Ally.<p>

"Ugh. This had better be important or I will rip your head off with my bare hands. No offense. STOP LOOKING SO WOUNDED I LIKE BEING ASLEEP." Ally grumbled as she pulled out the letter.

It read: Dearest Ally,

You have been living here for a month already, and you haven't had a task. So please come by to my chambers for lunch when the clock tower strikes 12. Do not be late and dress in something... special.

Yours truly,

Austin Moon

Ally folded the paper and said to Chripper "I'll choose the dress and you can help me get ready. After all, we only have an hour left. And we don't want to be late."


End file.
